


Inside A Burning Manor

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, the secret treasons
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Tragedy, a bit COHF spoiler, onesided Waywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocently, Jonathan asked: “Does he still love him?”</p>
<p>Something inside him flinched, screaming as the flame ate him slowly—starting from his legs. </p>
<p>With a sad smile on his lips, Michael answered: </p>
<p>“He had never stopped loving that guy, even after he got married with a woman and death came to claim his soul.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside A Burning Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this fic. #cries

He saw blazing fire everywhere.

 

He hugged his son carefully, covering Jonathan’s mouth and nose with his free hand. Whispering soothing words to calm him, Michael Wayland moved to go outside. But of course, Valentine had to lock them up inside _a burning room—_ and probably an entire manor too—from outside. Sly indeed he was, and Michael had reached his own limit.

 

He’s going to kill Valentine, as soon as he could free himself and his beloved son.

 

His lungs said other things, tough. Like, “Damn, I can’t take more smoke than this!” He couldn’t stand it anymore—his vision became blurry—

 

“Dad! No, please don’t leave me alone! Let’s get out from here together!” screamed Jonathan Wayland after his father’s hug on him loosened. His eyes were teary from crying. Seeing that, Michael smiled andd braced himself to stand up. “Yeah, we will, Little Jo. Come here, we will run into that window and jumped outside, so hold on to me tight.” Jonathan nodded softly against his father’s neck. As long as he’s with his father, nothing he should be worried about… right?

 

Michael ran into the window while hugging his son tightly.

 

And then, he slammed his back at the window.

 

The window shattered, but it wouldn’t fit for both of them. Michael winced; it’s harder than he imagined. Either he had to let his son jumped alone without anyone to catch him or kept him here until fire consumed them, he didn’t know which one he should choose.

 

But there was something he’s certain about: his feet got burned. It was hot, painful, and—

 

“We can’t go outside together, can we?”

 

Michael sighed. “Let me tell you a bedtime story, then.” _Before we both die together in this fire, let me tell you one more time_. “Once upon a time, there was this guy who fell in love with the most impossible person ever; his soul mate, best friend, partner in crime, and one who saw him only as his brother. This guy confessed his feelings—“

 

Jonathan’s eyes widened. “They are both male?”

 

Michael coughed. “—yes. And of course, this poor guy got rejected. Their relationship had never been the same as before.”

 

Behind him, the dancing flame came fast.

 

“They got separated away after a planned rebellion; that guy kept on living on where he was, while his loved one was exiled in a far place. Far, far away from the world where they once lived together.” Remembering the way his parabatai used to smile at him and laugh freely beside him, Michael’s tears fell to his cheeks silently.

 

Innocently, Jonathan asked: “Does he still love him?”

 

Something inside him flinched, screaming as the flame ate him slowly—starting from his legs.

 

With a sad smile on his lips, Michael answered:

 

“He had never stopped loving that guy, even after he got married with a woman and death came to claim his soul.”

* * *

At New York Institute, the cup on Robert’s hand fell and shattered all over the floor. He froze when he realized it was a gift from Michael; from the last time they celebrated Robert’s birthday together. A random gift, though, but he had grown to love it. _Not the one who gave it,_ his mind told him loudly.

 

He touched parabatai mark; it didn’t feel painful.  That meant Michael was still alive…

 

…wasn’t he?

* * *

The next day in Idris, words about ‘Fairchild Manor got burned in an accident and killed Valentine along with his son’ spread fast. However, nobody knew the burned bones weren’t Valentine’s and his son’s.

 

Nobody knew that Valentine had locked Michael and Jonathan Wayland inside that manor, burned it, left them behind, and claimed his identity.

 

Not even Robert Lightwood, whose bond with his parabatai was shattered since the first day he got exiled away.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
